The Perfect Gift
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. AU.  It was pathetic.  1.00. A simple, crumbled up, teared at the corners 1 dollar bill. He was broke.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last airbender or any of the character within it. I do NOT own the story "The Gift of the Magi" the story in which I got this idea from. I own NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING. Please don't sue! I'm broke :(**

**Author's Note: Since it's nearing the holidays, pratically there already, I thought it would be cute to make a story kind of like "The Gift of the Magi" by O. Henry, but Kataang style. It's an AU based in the 1890s or so. Enjoy! Let me know what you think please. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

XXXX

The Perfect Gift

Aang stared at the crumbled up bill in his hand. It was pathetic. $1.00. A simple, crumbled up, teared at the corners 1 dollar bill. He put the bill up to eye level to get better examination, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it was a 10 dollar bill under disguise. At least then he could get his wife, Katara, something decent and expensive.

As he held it up, he just fell deeper back into depression. She deserved so much more than he could provide. So much more. And every day he would spend hours at a time awake in bed, when he should be asleep, wishing he could give her the world. Wishing he could give her everything her heart desired. But he couldn't. Coming to a realization of this, made his stomach turn in knots. She was beautiful, and he hated the fact that he couldn't get her something to express a little bit of how much he loved her.

Plain and simple stated, Aang was broke. "Stupid housing expensives" he mumbled underneath his breath, gritting his teeth. The cold brittle wind pick up around his face, and he moved the torn scarf up to cover more of his face. He got up from his spot on the damp cold bench, and dragged his feet along the sidewalk, stuffing the dollar in his pocket.

"I've got to get her something," he resolved in his head "Something special."

XXXX

Katara held the silver coin in her hand. She sighed and put it back into her pocket. 0.25 cents. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just a mere quarter. A mere, tiny in size and value,coin. Not nearly enough to buy her husband, Aang, a present. At least not a good one. He was worth so much more than just 25 cents.

That's when it hit her. He had a beautiful pair of shiny suede shoes, passed down from his Grandpa Roku. He always talks about wanting to get a matching scarf someday for the cold winter months. A scarf that was torn and beat up. A scarf actually worth something. That would be perfect! She could get him a brown scarf. Just one major dilemma. She only had 25 cents. No where near enough to buy her love a scarf.

A deep breath escaped her mouth, as cold air came in. She coughed when it reached her lungs, and she stuck both hands into the big coat she was wearing. Step by small step she strolled the streats of the city. Having no clue where she was going to get Aang a gift.

Bitter cold months never did her much justice either. Especially when she was out in it, looking for a present, for her Aang. Her dear Aang. The one she would easily buy the world for, but knew there was no way she could do so because she couldn't afford it. Not when the young couple was broke. Not when Aang was 20 and she was 22 barely and they were both barely making enough money to pass by.

In fact it was a blessing they had a place to lay their heads each night. They lived in a small flat. Very small flat indeed. They had little to their name but that flat was something they proudly rented. Katara always did her utmost to keep the flat in tip top shape. Every time Aang came home from work she had dinner sitting hot and fresh waiting for him.

There was also something else the young women had. A pure gold necklace passed down from her grandmother, to her mother, to her. It was in near ment condition, and most of all, it was one of her most prized possessions.

She put her hand up to the necklace. Oh how she adored that necklace. All the memories that laid with it. All the history it had. It's stunning beauty. As she turned the corner she came face to face with a jewlery shop. A passerby bumped into her while she was staring in the glass window. She barely noticed as she was so entranced with the earrings that were modeled. She shook her head stiffling a laugh.

Katara and Aang passed by this jewelry shop so many times she lost count. Every time they did her eyes got stuck on those earrings. Here she was. Alone. Doing the same thing. Getting stuck, on those gold earrings that went perfectly with her necklace. Nothing else in her wardrobe went better with those earrings. It was as if they were made to go with her necklace. But they were way too expensive.

Instead she turned her attention to the sign hanging above the door. It read "Buy. Sell. Trade."

She held in her breath as she entered the shop. Funny looks were given as Katara entered. This was no place for a person with little money to be.

She went up to the a salesperson determined.

The sales women looked Katara up and down, and put on the fakest smile Katara had ever seen. "How may I help you?"

Katara moved her long hair and took the necklace off from around her neck. "Hi. I was wondering how much this necklace would be worth?"

The sales women took the necklace from Katara's hands. She examined it for a minute before responding, "20 bucks."

A light smile appeared on Katara's lips, as she realized that would be the perfect amount for buying Aang a truly amazing gift. "I would like to sell this please."

XXXX

Oh how he adored those brown suede shoes. But they were now sold, to be someone else's most prized possession. He walked along the streets with a smile so wide he could break his face. He couldn't understand why he was so happy though. Maybe it was because he had bought Katara something truly worthwhile.

He opened the door of their apartment, to see Katara sitting on a wooden chair waiting for his arrival. He closed it and smiled warmily at his love. "Hello Katara."

She smiled and jumped at him, almost knocking him over. "Oh Aang! Your back!" His face was pale and his cheeks red from the cold temperature outside. Yet his heart was filled with warmth.

He smiled and put his arms around her waist kissing her gently. "Yes. I'm back." He pulled away and took out a small fancy box.

"I got you something." He gestured his hands toward the wooden chair. "You should sit down for this. I don't want you to have a heart attack."

When Katara sat down he noticed something very unusual. She was not wearing her necklace. Never did Katara ever take off her necklace. Her neck looked so bare without it. Ever since he first met her she wore that golden necklace, and now it wasn't there. Katara noticed him frowning, and staring at her neck.

"What's wrong Aang?"

Aang couldn't speak at that moment. He just pointed at her neck, in shock. He finally found his voice and was able to talk. "Your necklace. Where is it Katara?"

Katara glanced down at the ground. She got up from her seat and headed over toward the small couch, where his gift was wrapped in a brown paper bag. "I sold it."

He followed her, his mouth hanging open in shock. He spoke so quietly, that Katara was almost unable to hear him. "You sold it. But why Katara?"

"To buy you something special." She reached toward the bag and pulled out a beautiful brown scarf. Aang's eyes widened at the sight, and his mouth only opened wider.

"Oh Katara. You got this for me?" A smile was wide on his face as he looked into her eyes.

She silently nodded her head a huge smile on her face. "It'll go perfect with those brown suede shoes of yours. Go get 'em. I want to see how they look together."

Aang smiled gently and held her hand, guiding her to sit down next to him on the couch. "I sold my shoes."

Katara's mouth dropped, and she looked at Aang in disbelief. She really had a hard time digesting this. "You. Sold. The. Shoes?"

Aang nodded his head smiling, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I sold them to get you present."

Katara laughed and shook her head. "Aang. You shouldn't have done that. I'm not worth all of that."

A frown grew on Aang's face when she said this. He bit his lip, and shook his head "Katara don't ever say such a thing. Your worth that and so much more!" He pulled out the earrings he bought her. Katara gasped at the sight of them. They were the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. The ones she would stare at in that jewelry store's glass window. Perfect for her necklace. Well what used to be her necklace.

"Oh, Aang! I love them!" She took them excitedly and put them in. Aang couldn't help but smile as she did so. "What do you think Aang?"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "They look beautiful on you Katara."

Katara smiled and gestured toward the scarf she got him. "Try it on Aang."

He smiled and gladly took off his torn scarf, putting the fancy brown one on. He smiled gently and raised an eyebrow "What do you think Katara?"

Katara smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I think it's perfect on you Aang." Aang smiled back and put his arms around her waist. "I love you Katara."

Katara rested her forehead against his "I love you too Aang."

The young couple learned something very important that day. The best gifts are the ones that come from the heart. Those are what you can call the perfect gifts.


End file.
